


You knew it was me as you touched it

by Luni_Ambrose



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Soccer Mum hair, yes it is a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 18:21:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7981492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luni_Ambrose/pseuds/Luni_Ambrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The lights went out.<br/>Footsteps. <br/>Suddenly there were hands on the towel, gently pulling it away from Dolph.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You knew it was me as you touched it

Dolph thought he was the last superstar left in the locker room. Freshly out of the shower, just a towel around his waist. Water dripping down onto his naked body, leaving little trails.  
The lights went out.  
Footsteps.   
Suddenly there were hands on the towel, gently pulling it away from Dolph. He wasn't even able to think as soft, warm lips kissed his cock.   
Kitten licks to the head, playing with the slit.  
A hand on the growing cock, jerking it painfully slow. Who ever it was... that person knew how to get someone off. 

Lips wrapped around the hot flesh, tasting Dolph's salty cum. Dolph couldn't hold back a moan. A tongue pressed against his cock from underneath. A little scratch of teeth. Hell yes, this was awesome.   
A low moan around the cock, making it twitch even more. Sucking, licking. Every god damn trick played.   
Dolph was a moaning mess. Not able to hold it back. 

Eventually his hands found the head of the still unknown person in front of him. And from that second on he knew it. He knew this awesome hair. Grabbing a fist full of it, taking the control. Thrusting his cock deeper into the other man's throat.   
He couldn't hold back anymore, moaning as he shoot his load down the other man's throat.

It took him a moment to catch his breath.   
“Damn, Styles... Where did you learned that?“   
The lights went back on.  
“New japan, my dear.“ AJ smiled, trying to fix his hair as best as he could. “You looked like you needed some release.“  
“Hell yes...“ Dolph grabbing his sweatpants. “Thanks AJ.“  
“It was my hair, right? You knew it was me as you touched it, am I right?“  
“Yeah... There is only one person with soccer mum hair. But I love it. It's pretty and it feels great.“ Dolph smirked. “Maybe I should return the favour?“  
“No need to, Dolph.“ AJ turned around and just left the locker room.


End file.
